


Cuando la vida te da monstruos del lago...

by Saorimaya



Series: Tumblr Fics [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saorimaya/pseuds/Saorimaya
Summary: Cuando Derek lo agarró, Stiles esperaba ser arrojado del barco. Tuvo un momento sorprendentemente amargo por pensar "por supuesto, así es como termina".





	Cuando la vida te da monstruos del lago...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When Life Gives You Lake Monsters…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164744) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



> Nota de la autora original: Escrito para el Sterek Writers Network kiss challenge, y basado en este pedido de Twitter: beso afuera, un beso en un bote, y un beso enojado en la lluvia.

Cuando Derek lo agarró, Stiles esperaba ser arrojado del barco. Tuvo un momento sorprendentemente amargo por pensar "por supuesto, así es como termina". No pueden simplemente tener un día relajado en el lago, oh no. Tiene que haber algún tipo de monstruo de lago con tentáculos, Derek tiene que hacer su estúpido martirio de mierda saltando en el agua para rasgarlo en pedazos, y Stiles tiene que llegar a un plan que implica el motor del barco para que pueda arrastrar a Derek auto- Sacrificando el culo fuera del lago antes de que él se ahogara.

Habían intercambiado palabras. Furiosas. También podría haber habido una confesión de amor, Stiles no estaba completamente seguro de lo que había estado gritando, sólo que había un montón de "joder" e "imbécil" involucrados.

Y la cereza en la parte superior de esa mierda fue que el monstruo del lago, aparentemente controlaba el clima, por lo que estaba lloviendo.

Así que sí, cuando las manos de Derek se cerraron en puños en su sudadera con capucha, empapada y cubierta de las tripas del monstruo del lago, Stiles se sentía seguro de que el paso dos de ese plan lo involucraba siendo lanzado de cabeza por el lado del barco.

En su lugar, la boca de Derek chocó contra la suya, y el cerebro de Stiles hizo cortocircuitó por completo, porque qué.

Él no estaba volando sobre el bote, Derek todavía tenía un agarre de muerte en su sudadera con capucha, y santa mierda Derek Hale lo estaba besando.

Con un ruido que Stiles jamás admitiría que haber hecho, lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek y le devolvió el beso.

Hacía calor, de modo que estaba muy caliente, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. A pesar de estar empapado en la lluvia fría y por la sangre del monstruo, Derek sentía fuego bajo sus manos, el cómo su piel se quemaba por el contacto. Su barba arañó el mentón y las mejillas de Stiles, pero sus labios eran suaves, y el contraste empujó a Stiles a la maldita pared. Unas cuantas horas de zarandeos no lo habían preparado para la abrasadora realidad.

Las manos de Derek finalmente soltaron la sudadera con capucha de Stiles, pero fue sólo para descender por sus lados para acercarlo más, presionando sus cuerpos juntos desde el pecho hacia abajo.

Bueno, Stiles podría subir a bordo con eso. Saltó, enganchando las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Derek, y Derek soltó un sonido que era medio gruñido, medio gimió y puso sus manos bajo el culo de Stiles (ay sí) para apoyarlo. Derek tropezó hacia atrás, y luego se bajó a uno de los asientos traseros, que se aplasto bajo su peso.

Con la nueva posición, Stiles era sólo un poco más alto que Derek, y utilizó el nuevo ángulo para lamer, para meter su lengua en la boca de Derek, pasando los dedos por la barba y por el cuello de Derek.

Las manos en su trasero se movieron para cubrir su rostro, y Derek retrocedió, jadeando, los ojos parpadeando entre el azul eléctrico y su verde amarillo normal. La intensidad de su mirada le quitó el aliento a Stiles.

"-Te amo también" -susurró Derek, pasando los pulgares por los labios de Stiles-.

"-Bien" -dijo Stiles, y lo besó de nuevo-.


End file.
